


Reforming a Wayward Asgardian; a series, part one

by Madame_Butterfly



Series: Loki; Reforming a Wayward Asgardian [1]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, Loki - Freeform, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, Loki is Not Amused, Loki keeps his morals high, M/M, Marriage, Rake!Thor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Butterfly/pseuds/Madame_Butterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is done with Thor's antics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing associated with marvel nor norse religion and lore. 
> 
> My literary prowess is to be desired 
> 
> Comment and kudos I read them all do tell me what you think.

"Take me to Midgard" were the orders from Loki, Queen of Asgard  
"  
Your grace, your husband has forbidden you from travel to Midgard" were the words from the gatekeeper 

Loki laughed "I am not asking you, I am ordering you. He up and leaves every chance he gets to go bed that light skirt. If you do not let me go immediately I will get the queen mother involved. We know what happened to Odin's mistresses do we not? And disobeying the queen is high treason and I'm rather fond of executions"

To that Heimdall had no reply, Loki mightn't scare him but Frigga certainly did and quite possibly being hung drawn and quartered.


	2. Chapter 2

I ought to say this series was inspired the other day when I saw this.

I imagine the lady (Loki) is married unhappily ever after.

 

* * *

 

     In his pretty white _Toilette de Promenade_ and with his lady's maid Ulla Loki departed the bifrost, parasol in hand. 

 

     He knew exactly what he was going to say and exactly what he was going to do, Frigga had given her counsel and Loki agreed, feeling it far better and nobler to be bold as opposed to hiding behind a mask of counsel.

 

     He was a queen, and to Hel with the wayward notions of Aesir propriety. 

 

     He would do as Frigga said  _'Force your way in there, do exactly what I said and to Hel with the consequences'_

 

     Yes, he would do exactly that.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki contemplates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing associated with Marvel, 
> 
> my literary prowess is to be desired, c
> 
> omments and kudos are immensely appreciated

     Oh the children, Loki's own darlings, the three who were ever so kind and always mindful of their dear Mamma, the eldest Vani, sent to manage his own great household in the far west, away from his dear Mamma and subsequently the court of vultures which would corrupt his own goodness.

 

     Perhaps it was for the best. Perhaps it was.

 

     It sounded more like he was trying to convince himself more that those around him. Perhaps he was.

 

     Their youngest, a small girl of eight summers; his delicate little flower. Whose life had been so delicate and uncertain in the beginning; Hel, he called her,  . Odin took her too. No one could have argued with him, especially not Thor he was most likely bedding his whore on Midgard.

 If it hadn't been for Frigga or Ulla for that matter he knew not where he might be 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone while on my way home, be gentle


End file.
